Mightyena
|} Mightyena (Japanese: グラエナ Guraena) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 18. Biology Mightyena is a quadruped Pokémon that is based on a hyena. Its fur is mostly short and gray, but there is shaggy black fur on its lower legs, tail, and in two thick strips starting behind its eyes and running the length of its body. It has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which are red with yellow sclerae. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose is red, and it has gray paw pads. Mightyena lives in a pack in the wild. As a member of this pack follows the orders of its leader and chases down prey. It gives obvious signals when it is about to attack, as it starts to growl deeply and flattens its body. Mightyena defeats foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. If its is very experienced, it will always obey their orders. As depicted in the anime, Mightyena is prone to licking the faces of the people of which it is fond. This species lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Mightyena first appeared during A Bite to Remember. Butch of Team Rocket owns a Mightyena which first appeared in Oaknapped!. Mightyena has also been seen used by many s. Their first appearance was in A Three Team Scheme!. In Jirachi: Wish Maker, Butler used a Mightyena during his magic show in the Millennium Festival. In Zoroark: Master of Illusions, a Mightyena is owned by , Karl's grandfather. It worked alongside 's Tangrowth to catch , and participated in the final battle against Grings Kodai. Minor appearances A Mightyena appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Mightyena appeared in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! competing in the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest. A Mightyena appeared in Camping It Up!. A group of Mightyena appeared in Historical Mystery Tour!. A 's Mightyena was used alongside a in the Battle Stage of the in Playing the Performance Encore!. A Mightyena appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase. It reappeared in Master Class is in Session!, where it was used in the Master Class Pokémon Showcase in Gloire City. Pokédex entries ]] In Pokémon Generations A Mightyena made an appearance in The Vision, under the ownership of a . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Poochyena, Nana, evolved into Mightyena in Granite Cave as the boy met up with . With its increased strength and capacity for better handling advanced techniques such as , it proved to become a force to be reckoned with, able to defend the boy against his powerful father Norman, and outdo 's Rono when it was attacked by surprise. Before this, several wild Mightyena were seen being the Pokémon that attacked Professor Birch. The shiny gleam on their fur had the Contest-obsessed boy jealous. In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga Mightyena is 's older brother. Pokédex entries }} }} In the TCG In the TFG One Mightyena figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} , , and }} }} |} |} and (Poké Radar)}} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Dark)}} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 12, Endless Level 56, Forever Level 27, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Old Mansion, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Seabreeze Trail (Post-ending)}} |area=Wonder Area: Pokémon Outbreak!, Chill Battle: The Three Little Tepig (Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 173}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Smoldering Caldera (All Areas), Distortion Land: Withered Cemetery (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Snarl|Dark|Special|55|95|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Covet|Normal|Physical|60|100|25}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Leer|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Poison Fang|Poison|Physical|50|100|15}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Sucker Punch|Dark|Physical|70|100|5||'}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=262 |name2=Mightyena |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia Origin It shares some similarities with both wolves and hyenas. Although, the design may have been influenced by domestic breeds like the , a breed with personalities that are heavily influenced by their owners. German shepherds also commonly come in black and gray colorations. Its appearance may also be based on a . Mightyena's appearance as well as the fact that it is a pack animal is reminiscent of a . Name origin Mightyena may be a combination of mighty and . Guraena may be a combination of growl and hyena. In other languages |fr=Grahyèna|frmeaning=From ''and '' |es=Mightyena|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Magnayen|demeaning=From and |it=Mightyena|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=그라에나 Guraeana|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=大狼犬 Dàlángquǎn|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big wolf dog" |ru=Майтиена Maytiyena|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Mightyena (CCP) * Nana External links |} de:Magnayen fr:Grahyèna it:Mightyena ja:グラエナ pl:Mightyena zh:大狼犬